plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Grass Knuckles
, |Signature Superpower = Power Pummel |Other Superpowers = Holo-Flora Time to Shine Root Wall |Flavor Text = He's the best at what he does... and what he does is punching!}} Grass Knuckles is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Mega-Grow and Guardian plant cards against the Zombies. His signature superpower is Power Pummel, which allows him to deal 2 damage in each Ground lane. Statistics *'Classes: 'Mega-Grow, Guardian *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Power Pummel - Attack for 2 damage in each Ground lane. **'Other:' ***Holo-Flora - Draw two cards. ***Time to Shine - A Plant does a Bonus Attack. ***Root Wall - A Plant gets +2 and can't be hurt this turn. *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 06: A Fight to the Finish Line **Zombie Mission 14: The Foe with the Furious Fists **Zombie Mission 27: Grass Knuckles Strikes Back **Zombie Mission 38: Kick Grass! *'Battle Area: '''Obstacle Course Hero description ''He's the best at what he does... and what he does is punching! Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Grass Knuckles starts with "Bullseye" Plants that ignore enemy Super-Blocks. Then he grows them larger with powerful Mega-Grow effects - a nasty one-two punch! With Grass Knuckles can use Mega-Grow tricks such as Fertilize to boost up what are usually non-attacking plants such as Wall-Nuts to make them able to attack the zombies. His signature superpower, Power Pummel, is useful to take down weak zombies in the ground lanes or to deal 0-10 damage to the zombie hero (depends on how many ground lanes without zombies are in the lawn). Additionally, if one would put a deadly plant such as Doubled Mint behind a high health plant like Water Chestnut, it will be very difficult to take this hero out. Another good strategy to use with Grass Knuckles is buffing plants with Bullseye such as Sting Bean, Cactus or Jugger-Nut and then having them do bonus attacks by using Time to Shine or Plant Food to be able to deal large amounts of damage to the zombie hero without charging their Super-Block Meter. Against Always be one step ahead of Grass Knuckles, as he is able to easily buff his plants. If he uses Power Pummel, make sure that you have a zombie in each ground lane, especially in The Foe with the Furious Fists, or your hero will take a lot of damage. If Grass Knuckles puts down plants like Black-Eyed Pea or Doubled Mint, use tricks like Locust Swarm or Super Stench in order to destroy them before they become too much of a problem. Strategy Decks Trivia *He could be based on the concept of Grass Knuckles from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *The punching bag that appears on the comic strip after the player receives Grass Knuckles has the face of the Balloon that the Balloon Zombie uses. **This face also appears on various objects in the game like Rolling Stone. *He shares his battle music with Wall-Knight. *In the first comic strip the player receives, it shows that a Peashooter and three other plants get turned into heroes at the same time, as one of them is Grass Knuckles. **However, Grass Knuckles has his own individual comic strip, in a different manner than how he was transformed. *Some of his idling and worrying animation is based off the drawings of it in Chinese Plants vs. Zombies Comics. *In the strip where the player receives Grass Knuckles, he is shown to be in the same Bonk Choy Boxing place in one of the extra comics. *His signature superpower, Power Pummel, resembles his origin plant Bonk Choy's Plant Food animation in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Guardian plants Category:Mega-Grow heroes Category:Guardian heroes